


Between Me and You

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Jeanne wakes up naked and is confused when she sees Artoria sitting beside her.
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Between Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask for any more request for now.

She dreams of her wish coming true, her wish of incinerating France and those who despised her, she dreams of her standing on a hill of corpses as she commands her dragons burning all in their path sparing no one. Women, men, children all are scorched without discrimination. There’s a sadistic smile plastered on her face. This is one of the best dreams she’s had yet.

However all good things will eventually come to an end and it comes in the form of cold fingers pulling off the sleeping mask of her face where she is greeted by the blinding light hanging in her room. She blinks a few times trying to adjust to the light. She sits up and notices that her tank top is pulled up partially revealing her boobs, she looks down further and sees her panties hanging off one leg. What the hell happened last night? She thought.

“Oh, you’re awake finally.” She’s pulled out of her thoughts by an all too familiar voice. Looking to her side she spots the King of Knights, the alter version sitting on the edge of her bed. *The fuck is she doing here?* 

“You were having quite the dream I heard you mumbling something about finally exacting your revenge on the people of France.” Artoria casually says as she sets the sleeping mask off to the side. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She responds as she pulls her tank top down. “Anyway you mind telling me why you’re in here and why I was naked?” 

“Oh? You’re saying you don’t remember what happened last night?” A smirk was present on Artoria’s face. 

“If you must know I’ll tell you.”

*Flashback*

“Do you have a 3?” Jeanne’s happy go voice ranged out. She was currently playing a game of go fish with Jalter and Salter. “No.” Jalter responded with clear annoyance in her voice. She became a victim of one of Jeanne’s pathetic attempts to try get her and Salter to become friends. Salter didn’t like the idea either but getting the chance to see Jalter get frustrated and pissed was worth it all. Their game continues until Jalter has enough and decides to head out. 

As she walks down the halls of chaldea she overhears some gossip amongst the staff, it was mostly about which heroic spirt they would be down to fuck. 

“Jalter!” The sound of the other d’arc rings through the halls, Jalter lets out a sigh. “So how was it? Are you two getting close?” She interrogated, “Ugh, no Jeanne like I told you me and her will never in a million years ever be friends. Even if you asked the grail it’d be impossible so you might as well stop trying.” She retorted coldy eyes not looking over at her once.

“Aw come on don’t be like that you have to think positive. You’ll never get anywhere with that attitude.” *Jeez how dense can you be just leave me alone.* Thankfully Jeanne finally gets the message and leaves her alone. “See you tomorrow sis, make sure you attend the next bonding session.” Ugh, sis she hated that nickname, first of all they’re not sisters second of all there literally the same person. 

As she’s aimlessly wandering the halls of Chaldea she gradually feels herself become… desperate you could say, her room was all the way on the other side of the facility and she couldn’t wait any longer. She decides to go into one of the common rooms of Chaldea. There she looks around to make sure she’s alone.

When she thinks the coast is clear she seats herself on a chair and lays her head on the table closing her eyes as her finger dip into her underwear finding her clit and rubbing it.

She sat there in silence as she built her orgasm her breathing had become quite ragged by now as she got closer and closer. When she could feel herself about to release a voice interrupted her.

“Hello Jeanne.”

Jalter immediately jumped out of the chair at inhuman speeds sending the chair flying into whoever was in the room with her. “Argh!” She turned to the sound of the person who was spying on her. Her brows furrowed when she set her sights on none other than Merlin with a wicked grin on his face. “You little shit!” Merlin dissipated into a blur of flower petals leaving with a fading laugh. “Damn him.” 

Jeanne left the room as quickly as possible warding off anyone who dared to look at her, she rushed to her room once she was in she took a deep breath before her armor withered away replaced by a simple black tank top and black panties. She plopped onto her bed reaching her hand back into her underwear. She plays with her clit and inserts a finger inside her, she is surprisingly wet. “I’ve been waiting for this all fucking day.” she moaned out she also began rocking her hips to get more out of it. She added another finger peeking her pleasure, she unintentionally began rubbing her clit harder sending shivers and goosebumps up her skin. 

She fondled her own breast thrusting her finger faster, she was getting close now her toes curled and her other free hand gripped her bed sheets tightly letting out a strained gasp panting hard now. This was all very arousing for a certain someone watching, unbeknownst to Jeanne Artoria Alter was standing behind her becoming increasingly wet as she watched Jeanne finger fuck herself.

“Well well...” Artoria said playfully, Jeanne snapped around and faced the peeping tom her pale face light up red from embarrassment. “Wh-What are you doing here?” Jeanne said frantically. Artoria said nothing, only smirking while walking towards her. “Stay back what are you doing?” She began to really panic when Artoria’s clothes melted away revealing a very similar black tank top and panties. 

Artoria’s gaze was sultry when she reached Jeanne, her finger lifted her chin so that they were directly facing each other. “If you needed help you could’ve just asked.” Jeanne had no words to say night that Artoria minded instead she lowered her face closer and closer to Jeanne’s. Her eyes shot wide open when she felt Artoria connect their lips, she squirmed and placed her hands on Artoria’s shoulder to try and push her away. 

But she couldn’t, Artoria placed her own hands on Jeanne’s shoulders and deepened the kiss prying her lips open and inserting her tongue inside her mouth. When Jeanen felt the pink muscle touch her own her resistance weakened and she began accepting the kiss. She moaned when Artoria fondled with her breast teasing the erect nipple through her tank top. She turned her head to the side when Artoria pinched it.

Jeanne had to suppress another moan by shoving her knuckles in her mouth as Artoria licked her earlobe. Holy shit it felt strangely good… wait wait wait! Hold on! Jeanne shoved Artoria away from her a scowl now on her face. “What the hell do you think you’re doing you-you pervert!” Artoria simply smirked further pissing Jeanne off; she began gritting her teeth preparing to give Artoria five across her face. 

There was a dangerous glint in Arotria’s eyes before she moved back in closer, lifting her chin back up using her middle finger. She stopped just short from Jeanne’s lips. The previous scowl on Jeanne’s face is now gone, replaced with confusion and anticipation. Artoria closed the distance, Jeanne was expecting a kiss and was prepared to counter it by turning her head to the side. Unfortunately she read her wrong and only made it easier for Artoria to nibble her ear forcing a whine from her.

“You seem to like it” She says reaching a hand under her tank top and pinching her nipple again. Artoria begins to lift Jeanne’s tank top up exposing her cups, sucking on one of them while pinching the other. Jeanne moans louder . Well as much as she didn’t want to admit it she wanted to be fucked by Artoria.

Jeanne stood up abruptly confusing Artoria at first but it was washed away when Jeanne guided her hand to rub her damp underwear. “Hmm, I see you’re accepting my offer.” A proud grin said it all.

“Just shit up and fuck me.” She said while looking away

“As your wish.” Artoria slid Jeanne’s panties down to her knees and began playing with her. She licked an erect nipple before pushing her down on the bed. She took a moment to look over her defeated enemy, desperate and lustful. This would indeed be a moment to celebrate later but for now she would make the woman before her scream her name.

She pushed two fingers in satisfied with the sound it made. Teasingly she curled her fingers but did not move. Jeanne impatiently squirmed the reaction Artoria wanted. She gave in and began pumping her finger creating a lewd wet sound each time further being amplified by her cries.   
Artoria stares into Jeanne’s eyes while she fingers her, Artoria’s own lust and desire begin to grow. 

She’s unable to wait any longer moving down to her crotch she takes her finger out and replaces it with her tongue instead. Jeanne’s entire body arches and jerks; her hands grip the sheets hard. Jeanne is moaning so much and so loud Artoria has to momentarily capture Jeanne’s lips to silence her. *Damn she’s good with her mouth* her thoughts say. *if she keeps this up I’m gonna-gonna,* “CUM!” She yells her final thought while she cums.

Artoria happily drinks the juices she worked for enjoying the taste. When she’s finished she sits up and wipes her mouth, licking the extra juices she has on her lips. “On all fours now.” Weakly Jeanne turns her body and gets on all fours facing away from Artoria. She heard some shuffling behind her   
The anticipation killed her. That was until she felt something press against her sensitive folds and the sound of a button.

Instant shocks were sent up her body. “What the hell? Where did you find that?” Artoria seems to have found her vibrator quite embarrassing but she had little time to be embarrassed when she felt her elbows go weak. Her upper body collapsed onto the bed. She is suddenly flipped on her side and sees Artoria licking her foot applying a kiss on each toe before fully turning her over.

Artoria removes the vibrated just long enough to make Jeanne miss the sensation and quickly goes back in increasing the setting to high. Involuntarily her hands dart down to her crotch but they are caught by Artoria’s hands. She pins them above her head effortlessly. Jeanne loses all consciousness in her legs as she doesn’t feel her legs being spread wider by Artoria. It isn’t long before Jeanne cums again curling her toes as she does. “Fuuuck?” Artoria removes the vibrator and shuts it off. 

She admires her work, Jeanne’s drenched, swollen and throbbing pussy her breast rising up and down as she pants out of breath. Thinking she was spent Artoria sets the toy down and turns to leave. She thought wrong however as she was suddenly pulled back and felt two legs wrap around her waist holding her tight. 

She turned to see Jeanne holding the vibrator a dangerous smirk present on her pale face. She looked panicked as Jeanne switched it on the highest setting there was. Artoria squirmed trying to escape but her attempts were fouls when the vibrator made contact with her pussy. Her hands tightly grabbed onto the sheets.

“Hahaha how does it feel to have the tables turned on you?” Artoria doesn’t answer gritting her teeth to keep in her moans. “Hmph you always were stubborn.” Jeanne begins to move the vibrator in circles teasing the clit. At first it wasn’t so bad but the build quickly caught up and she couldn’t contain them anymore. She screamed loudly as she came in her panties soaking them. 

Jeanne losssend the hold she had on Artoria, an opportunity she would take. Artoria mustered whatever strength she had left and propelled herself backwards crushing Jeanne and forcing her to drop the vibrator. She grabbed it and sat up on her hips giving her no control or leverage.

“You were saying about how it feels to have the tables turned in you?” She says smugly before painting the vibrator in between Jeanne’s legs again.

Now we’ve come full circle, Jeanne and Artoria agreed to keep it between themselves occasionally hooking up for a quick fuck in between missions. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
